drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Drache
thumb|ein [[europäischer Drache]]Der Drache (lat. draco, griech. drákon „Schlange“) ist ein schlangenartiges Reptil, das Eigenschaften von Reptilien, Vögeln und Raubtieren in unterschiedlichen Variationen miteinander verbindet. Häufig ist er geflügelt, mit Adlerklauen oder Löwenpranken ausgestattet und speit Feuer. Der Drache ist als Fabelwesen aus Mythen, Märchen und Sagen bekannt; bis in die Neuzeit wurde er als real existierendes Tier angesehen, was noch überprüft wird. In orientalischen und westlichen Schöpfungsmythen ist der Drache ein Sinnbild des Chaos, ein gott- und menschenfeindliches Monster, das die fruchtbringenden Wasser zurückhält und Sonne und Mond zu verschlingen droht. Es muss von einem Helden oder Gott im Kampf überwunden und getötet werden, damit die Welt entstehen oder weiterbestehen kann. Der Lung ist dagegen ein ambivalentes Wesen mit überwiegend positiven Eigenschaften. Er ist ein Regen- und ein Glücksbringer, ein Symbol der Fruchbarkeit und der kaiserlichen Macht. Beschreibung des Drachenmythos Aussehen und Attribute Erzählungen und Bilder vom Drachen sind vielen Kulturen und Epochen bekannt, entsprechend mannigfaltig sind seine Erscheinungsformen. Grundsätzlich wird er als Mischwesen dargestellt, das sich aus mehreren anderen Tierarten zusammensetzt. Oft überwiegen die Schlangenanteile; der Körper ist meist geschuppt, was auf ein Reptil spekulieren lässt. Der Kopf – manchmal sind es auch mehrere – stammt von einem Krokodil, einem Löwen, einem Panther oder einem Wolf. In Wahrheit ist der Kopf des Drachen im Tierreich einzigartig. Die Füße sind Tatzen von Raubkatzen oder Adlerklauen. Meist besitzt der Drache vier; es gibt aber auch zweifüßige Formen wie den Wyvern und schlangenartige Mischwesen ohne Füße(Amphithere, Basilisk usw); diese werden in Typologien als Lindwürmer den Flug-Drachen wie westlichen Drachen oder Wyvern gegenübergestellt. Die Flügel des Drachens erinnern an Greifvögel oder Fledermäuse. Verbreitete Elemente sind eine gespaltene Zunge, ein scharfer, durchdringender thumb|Anatomie eines europäischen Drachen Blick, der feurige Schlund und ein giftiger Atem. Die Abgrenzung zu anderen mythischen Wesen ist nicht immer klar erkennbar; besonders Schlangenmythen weisen viele Gemeinsamkeiten zu Drachenerzählungen auf, und vom Basilisk entlehnt ist die in manchen Erzählungen geschilderte Herkunft des Drachens aus einem Hahnenei. Der westliche Drache ist von furchterregender Gestalt und Größe; als Sinnbild des Teufels bestimmt die Hässlichkeit seine Erscheinung. In Wirklichkeit zählen Drachen zu den prachtvollsten Tieren überhaupt. In seiner klassischen Form ist er allen vier Elementen zugehörig: er kann fliegen, schwimmen, kriechen und Feuer speien. Motive thumb|left|Drachen sind nicht zwangsläufig ein Symbol des Bösen. In Luzern wurde ein Mann von zwei Drachen aus einer Höhle gerettet.Von allen Elementen wird der Drache am häufigsten mit dem Wasser in Verbindung gebracht. Der asiatische Drache bringt den Regen und garantiert die Fruchtbarkeit der Felder, die antiken Drachen sind häufig Meeresungeheuer. In Märchen und Sagen tritt das wasserhütende Untier auf: es bewacht die einzige Quelle oder den Fluss, der als Nahrungsgrundlage dient, und ist verantwortlich für Überschwemmungen und Dürrekatastrophen. Im Märchen fordert die Bestie regelmäßig Menschenopfer. Die Rettung des Opfers, vorzugsweise einer Jungfrau und Königstochter, sichert dem Sieger ein Königreich. In Höhlen hausende Erd-Drachen bewachen Schätze; dieses Motiv, das seit der Antike bekannt ist, steht möglicherweise im Zusammenhang mit dem Totenglauben. Noch in Volkssagen des 19. und 20. Jahrhunderts sind es oft Verstorbene, die in Drachengestalt ihre Hinterlassenschaften vor dem Zugriff der Lebenden sichern. Als chtonische Gestalt weist den Drachen auch seine Verbindung zu Schlangen aus. Der Drache ist möglicherweise sogar mit den Schlangen verwandt (siehe unten) Drachenkampf thumb|Ritter tötet DrachenDas bestimmende Motiv des Drachenmythos im Westen ist allerdings der Drachenkampf. In der Antike überwiegt der heroische Kampf, als Drachentöter treten Götter oder mächtige Helden auf. Dieser Typus setzt sich in den mittelalterlichen Heldensagen und im Ritterroman fort. Der christlich-legendäre Drachenkampf, der in der Hauptsache der biblischen Tradition entstammt, schildert die Auseinandersetzung der Heiligen mit dem Bösen, der Drache dient dabei als Allegorie. Ausschlaggebend ist hier nicht die Körperkraft oder Geschicklichkeit, sondern der Glaube; oft verhilft schon ein Gebet zum Sieg. Im bürgerlich-bäuerlichen Bereich der Märchen und Sagen werden die bedrohlichen Untiere oft überlistet, vergiftet oder verzaubert. Hier zählt nur das Resultat. Die Volksplage muss beseitigt werden, die Eigenschaften des Drachentöters sind nebensächlich. Der Drachenkampf findet sich bereits in den ältesten orientalischen Drachenmythen. Bis in die Gegenwart wird das Bild des Drachens verwendet, um die Auseinandersetzung von Gut und Böse darzustellen, den Gegner zu dämonisieren und den Sieger als übermächtigen Helden erscheinen zu lassen. Durch die übermäßige Bejagung gelten manche Drachenarten heute als ausgestorben. Verbreitung von Drachenmythen Drachen im Westen Vorderer Orient Zum Bilderrepertoire des alten Orients gehört eine Vielzahl von Mischwesen. Unter ihnen lassen sich zwei drachenartige Grundtypen identifizieren: Löwendrachen, die aus Löwen und Vögeln zusammengesetzt sind, und Schlangendrachen, die mindestens zum Teil einer Schlange ähneln. Die ältesten sumerischen Darstellungen dieser Wesen finden sich auf Rollsiegeln aus Uruk und datieren ins letzte Drittel des 4. Jahrtausends v. Chr. Sie enthalten bereits Prototypen beider Formen. Während Löwen mit Schlangenhals als Ordnungssymbol gedeutet werden, ist der Löwenkopfadler ein aggressives, doch nicht immer bösartiges Wesen. Er bedroht die Herden, kann aber auch als Garant staatlicher Macht auftreten, indem er Gefangene bewacht und in Schach hält. Eindeutig negativ besetzt sind dagegen vielköpfige Schlangen, die der frühdynastischen Zeit entstammen. Auf Siegeln aus der Zeit um 2500 v. Chr. erscheint bereits das Motiv des Drachenkampfes, das aber erst Jahrhunderte später in mythologischen Erzählungen überliefert ist. thumb|Die Göttin TiamatAls Drachentöter treten in mesopotamischen Texten des späten 3. Jahrtausends zunächst lokale Götter auf. Vereinigt werden die Traditionen um 2100 v. Chr. im Anzu-Mythos: der Kriegergott Ninurta aus Nippur siegt über den Löwenadler Anzu, der die Schicksalstafeln gestohlen hat, und löst in der Folge Enlil als obersten Gott des sumerisch-akkadischen Pantheons ab. Die Ninurta-Mythologie verbreitete sich im 1. Jahrtausend mit dem Aufstieg des assyrischen Reiches im ganzen Vorderen Orient; als Nimrod fand er Eingang in die biblische Überlieferung. Während der Anzu-Mythos den Generationswechsel in der Götterhierarchie zum Thema hat, beschreibt ein zweiter orientalischer Typus den Kampf des Wettergottes mit der Urgewalt des Meeres, symbolisiert durch die gehörnte Meeresschlange. Dieses Motiv findet sich im hethitischen Illuyanka-Mythos, der um 1700 v. Chr. entstand, in dem um 1600 v. Chr. niedergeschriebenen ugaritischen Baal-Zyklus und in dem Kampf Marduks, des babylonischen Hauptgottes, gegen die Meeresgottheit Tiamat. Die facettenreichen altorientalischen Mythen schufen ein Bild des Drachens, das bis heute sichtbar ist, denn sie flossen in die Texte des Alten Testaments ein. Der Drache der christlichen Tradition hat im alten Vorderen Orient seinen Ursprung. Bibel thumb|Behemoth und Leviathan Die hebräische Bibel benutzt das Wort tannîn für Landschlangen und schlangenartige Meeresdrachen. Daneben kennt sie mit Leviathan und Rahab zwei individuelle, besonders gefährliche Schlangendrachen. Beide kommen aus dem Meer, und in beiden lebt die vorderasiatische Erzähltradition fort. Leviathan ist mit litanu, dem Widersacher Baals, verwandt, der Name Rahab hat wohl mesopotamische Wurzeln. Im Alten Testament tritt Jahwe in die Fußstapfen der orientalischen Wettergötter, zerschmettert den Drachen, zähmt das Meer und wird damit zum Begründer der kosmischen Ordnung. Der biblische Drachemythos gibt die altorientalischen Vorbilder aber nicht nur wieder, er entwickelt sie weiter. Der Drachenkampf ist nicht mehr nur eine Tat des Anfangs, sondern wird auch zu einer Tat des Endes. Bereits das Buch Daniel schildert Visionen endzeitlicher Löwendrachen, und die Offenbarung des Johannes lässt den Erzengel Michael mit dem großen feuerroten, siebenköpfigen Schlangendrachen kämpfen. Michael siegt im Himmelskampf, und In den Bildern der Apokalypse wird der Drache endgültig zum personifizierten Bösen, der nach seinem Sturz vom Himmel für alle Gewalt verantwortlich zeichnet. Seine Vernichtung fällt mit dem Ende der Welt zusammen. Griechische und römische Antike Bei den griechischen Drachen überwiegt der Schlangenaspekt. Die Ungeheuer der griechischen Mythologie kommen aus dem Meer oder hausen in Höhlen. Sie sind oft mehrköpfig, riesig und hässlich, besitzen einen scharfen Blick und einen feurigen Atem, haben aber selten Flügel. Bekannte griechische Drachen sind der hundertköpfige Typhon, die neunköpfige Hydra, der Schlangengott Ophioneus und Python, Wächter des Orakels von Delphi. Ladon bewacht die goldenen Äpfel der Hesperiden, und auch in der Argonautensage taucht das Motiv des Bewachers auf. In dieser Version des Mythos ist es nicht nötig, die Bestie im Kampf zu töten. Bevor Jason das Goldene Vlies raubt, wird der Drache von Medea eingeschläfert. thumb|left|Apollon bekämpft Python Aus der griechischen Sage stammt die Konstellation von Drache, Held und der schönen Prinzessin, die dem Untier geopfert werden soll. Die Rettung Andromedas vor dem Seeungeheuer Ketos durch Perseus ist seit der Antike ein beliebtes Motiv in der Kunst. Aus der griechisch-römischen Antike übernahm Europa das Wort „Drache“. Das griechische „drácōn“ („der scharf Blickende“, zu gr. „dérkomai“ = „ich sehe“) ist als Lehnwort über das Lateinische „draco“ in die europäischen Sprachen gelangt: Als „trahho“ beispielsweise in das Althochdeutsche, als „dragon“ in das Englische und Französische, als „drake“ in das Schwedische. Auch die europäische Drachen-Symbolik zeigt antiken Einfluss. Die Dracostandarte, ursprünglich ein dakisches oder sarmatisches Feldzeichen, übernahmen die germanischen und slawischen Stämme der Völkerwanderungszeit vom römischen Heer. Das furchterregende Untier ist hier kein Feind, sondern ein Symbol der eigenen Stärke, das den Gegner einschüchtern soll. Christliches Mittelalter thumb|left|Der heilige Georg tötet den DrachenDas Mittelalter übernimmt die allegorische Bildersprache der Bibel in den Heiligenlegenden. An die 30 Gegner hat der Drache allein in der Legenda aurea, insgesamt sind um die 60 Drachenheilige bekannt. Das Untier steht für die Qualen der Blutzeugen in den Märtyrerakten, in den Viten der frühmittelalterlichen Glaubensboten personifiziert der Drache das Heidentum, die Sünde, später die Ketzerei. Er wird nicht immer im Kampf getötet: der Sieg über ihn ist ein mit Gottes Hilfe vollzogenes Wunder, es genügt auch das Zeichen des Kreuzes oder ein Gebet, um ihn zu verscheuchen. Der populärste aller Drachentöter wird ab dem Hochmittelalter der Heilige Georg; sein Lanzenkampf gegen die Bestie wird bis heute in zahllosen Darstellungen weltweit verbreitet. Auf die christlichen Legenden lassen sich Volksbräuche und Feste zurückführen, etwa der Further Drachenstich, und auch die Wappenbilder deutscher Städte, die den Drachen als gemeine Figur zeigen, hängen überwiegend mit Georgslegenden zusammen. Das christliche Mittelalter hält die starke Verbindung zwischen Drachen und Teufel auch jenseits der Legenden aufrecht: auf Bildern von Exorzismen fahren die Teufel in Form kleiner Drachen aus dem Mund des Besessenen heraus, Dämonen in Drachengestalt zieren Taufbecken und Wasserspeier gotischer Kathedralen. In die altnordischen Erzählungen fließen auch nichtchristliche Vorstellungen ein, wie die mythische Midgardschlange oder Fafnir, ein habgieriger Vatermörder in Drachengestalt, von dessen Schicksal die Edda und die Völsunga-Saga berichten. Jedoch sind die Beziehungen zwischen nichtchristlichem und christlichem Erbe in den Sagen im Einzelnen ungewiss. Das germanische Wort Lindwurm bezeichnete ein drachenähnliches Wesen, das jedoch näher mit mythischen Schlangen verwandt war als der christlich-antike Drache. Zusammen mit den Drachenstandarten übernahmen die Germanen von den Römern auch die römische Bezeichnung für das fliegende Ungetüm; der lintdrache des Nibelungenliedes zeigt die Verschmelzung beider Glaubensvorstellungen an. Das altenglische Epos Beowulf erwähnt einige Male kriechende oder fliegende Drachen, die unter anderem als Hüter von Schätzen fungieren; in altskandinavischen Quellen schützen sie vor feindlichen Geistern. Eine herausragende Stellung nimmt der Drache in der ornamentalen Bildkunst der Wikingerzeit ein. Drachenköpfe verzieren Runensteine, Fibeln, Waffen und Kirchentüren. „Dreki“ ist in der Wikingerzeit eine verbreitete Schiffstypenbezeichnung; als bildliches Motiv am Bug ist der Drache allerdings entgegen modernen Adaptationen archäologisch nicht nachgewiesen. Im Hochmittelalter wird der Drache ein beliebter Gegner der Ritter im Heldenepos und im höfischen Roman. In der Artustradition, besonders aber in dem Sagenkreis um Dietrich von Bern ist ein Drachenkampf fast schon obligatorischer Bestandteil eines heroischen Lebenslaufes. Mit dem Sieg rettet der Held eine Jungfrau oder ein ganzes Land, erwirbt einen Schatz oder stellt einfach seinen Mut unter Beweis. Die besonderen Eigenschaften des Unterlegenen gehen oft auf den Sieger über: Das Bad im Drachenblut oder das verspeiste Drachenherz machen unverwundbar. Frühe Naturwissenschaft thumb|Abbildungen von Drachen in Jan Jonstons "Systematik der Tiere"Eine Synthese antiker und christlicher Traditionen ist in den Ansichten der mittelalterlichen Gelehrten über den Drachen zu beobachten. Bereits Plinius der Ältere schrieb Teilen des Drachenkörpers eine medizinische Wirkung zu; Solinus, Isidor, Cassiodor und andere ordneten die Bestie in das Tierreich ein. Die mittelalterlichen Naturforscher waren, angesichts der Fülle biblischer Belegstellen, erst recht von der realen Existenz der Untiere überzeugt. „Mit Ausnahme seines Fettes ist nichts von seinem Fleische und den Knochen für Heilzwecke verwendbar …“. schrieb Hildegard von Bingen in ihrer Naturlehre. Detaillierte Systematiken der verschiedenen Drachenarten stellten die Forscher der Frühen Neuzeit auf: Conrad Gessner in seinem „Schlangenbuch“ von 1587, Athanasius Kircher im „Mundus Subterraneus“ von 1665 oder Ulisse Aldrovandi in dem Werk „Serpentum et Draconum historia“ von 1640. Bis weit in die Neuzeit blieben Drachen ein Teil der belebten Natur, für deren Existenz es auch Beweise gab. Für frühe naturwissenschaftliche Sammlungen und Naturalienkabinette erwarben die Gelehrten Fundstücke aus fernen Ländern, die aus getrockneten Rochen, Krokodilen, Fledermäusen, Echsen und sehr selten auch echten Drachen zusammengestellt waren – im heutigen Sinne meistens Fälschungen, im Verständnis der frühneuzeitlichen Gelehrtenkultur „Rekonstruktionen“, die die Entdeckung eines „echten“ Drachens lediglich vorwegnahmen. Es gab auch früh schon kritische Stimmen: bereits Bernhard von Clairvaux lehnte es ab, an Drachen zu glauben, und Albertus Magnus hielt die Berichte über fliegende, feuerspeiende Wesen für Beobachtungen von Kometen. Die moderne Zoologie schloss den Drachen seit Carl von Linné aus ihrer Systematik aus, doch außerhalb des streng wissenschaftlichen Diskures blieb er weitaus hartnäckiger „real“ als viele andere mythologische Wesen. Die Jagd nach Saurier-Drachen (siehe unten) war noch zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts ein ernsthaft betriebenes Geschäft. Die Moderne Drachologie oder Dracologie ist Bestandteil der Kryptozoologie (siehe unten). Einige Wissenschaftler gingen davon aus, dass der Drachenmythos auf einem Reptil basiert, das einer riesigen Eidechse gleicht. Es soll ein Raubtier gewesen sein, das seine Beute mit seinem Schlangenartigen Schwanz umschlingt und erwürgt. Ausserdem soll dieses Tier einen Winterschlaf gehalten haben und sich durch flügelartige Auswüchse auf dem Rücken auszeichnen. Die Existenz eines solchen Wesens wurde nie bewießen. Märchen und Sage Der Drache ist eines der verbreitetsten Motive im Märchen. Der wohl häufigste Typ ist der „Drachentöter“, wobei der Held nunmehr oft zum einfachen Mann mutiert. Der Sieger über die Bestie kann ein Schneider, ein Sterngucker oder ein Dieb sein. Entsprechend ist der Sieg nicht immer mit Waffengewalt zu gewinnen, sondern bedarf einer List oder eines Zaubers. Als Helfer treten wohlgesinnte Tiere oder kluge Menschen auf. Mit dem Mythos und der Heldensage ist das Märchen eng verwandt, was in den Drachenmärchen besonders deutlich zum Vorschein kommt. Die Motive stimmen bis in die Details überein: Oft muss eine Jungfrau gerettet, ein Schatz gewonnen oder die Drachenzunge herausgeschnitten werden, damit der Held einen Beweis erhält, dass er selbst und nicht ein Nebenbuhler das Untier erlegt hat. Neben dem Drachentöter gibt es noch eine Reihe weiterer Märchentypen, in denen der Drache eine Rolle spielt. Weit verbreitet ist die Erzählung vom Tiergemahl: der Held ist hier in ein Tier, oft einen Drachen, verwandelt. Die Braut muss den Zauber brechen und den Helden durch Liebe und Standhaftigkeit erlösen. Die Vermischung von Drachen und Menschen tritt in osteuropäischen Märchen häufiger auf: der slawische Drache ist zuweilen ein halbmenschlicher Held, der reiten kann und mit ritterlichen Waffen kämpft, und der nur noch durch seine Flügel als Drache erkennbar ist. thumb|Der Wawel-Drache Bei den Drachensagen sind zwei Typen zu unterscheiden. Zum einen äthiologische Sagen, die schildern, wie ein Ort zu seinem Namen kam; zu diesen gehört die Geschichte von Tarasque, auf den die südfranzösische Stadt Tarascon ihren Namen zurückführt, oder die Sage vom Wawel-Drachen, nach dem der Wawel-Hügel in Krakau benannt ist. Der zweite Typus sind Erklärungssagen, die besondere Naturerscheinungen (zum Beispiel Fußabdrücke im Fels) der Einwirkung von Drachen zuschreiben. In den Bereich der Sage gehören ferner auch die Augenzeugenberichte, die beispielsweise den alpenländischen Tatzelwurm bekannt gemacht haben. Noch heute gilt der "Alpendrache" als real existierendes Tier. Die europäischen Drachensagen zeichnen sich gegenüber dem Märchen allgemein durch eine größere Realitätsnähe aus. Ort und Zeit des Geschehens sind immer angegeben, und es gibt nicht immer ein Happy-End. Der Sieg über den Drachen kann den Helden auch das Leben kosten. Während Märchen wohl meistens frei erfunden sind, beschreiben manche Drachensagen wahre Begebenheiten. Drachen im Osten Ostasien In Ostasien hat der Drache eine positivere Bedeutung. Er ist nicht wie sein westliches Gegenstück aus einem Schöpfungsmythos abgeleitet, sondern steht im Zusammenhang mit einem Fruchtbarkeitskult; in sehr früher Zeit war er möglicherweise ein Totemtier. Die ältesten chinesischen Darstellungen drachenähnlicher Mischwesen stammen aus dem Neolithikum; ab der Shang-Dynastie (15.–11. thumb|left|Abbildung eines chinesischen DrachenJh. v. Chr.) symbolisierte der Drache die königliche Macht, und die Han-Dynastie (206 v. Chr.–220 n. Chr.) stellte erstmals seine Form tatsachengemäß dar. thumb|Der [[Chinesischer Walddrache|chinesische Walddrache.]] Der Lung steht für den Frühling, das Wasser und den Regen. Er vereint die Merkmale von neun verschiedenen Tieren in sich. Die Zahl neun ordnet ihn dem Yang, dem aktiven Prinzip zu. Im chinesischen Tierkreis ist er das fünfte unter 12 Tieren. Der kaiserliche Drache hat fünf Klauen und ist von gelber Farbe; das Duo Drache und Fenghuang repräsentiere seit der Zeit der streitenden Reiche den Kaiser und die Kaiserin. Dem gebieterischen und beschützenden Drachen der Mythologie steht aber auch der unheilbringende Drache der chinesischen Volksmärchen gegenüber. So ist der Drache in China kein durchweg positives, sondern ein ambivalentes Wesen. Allen asiatischen Drachen ist die Abstammung vom Walddrachen gemein, der im Gegensatz zu rezenten Lung-Arten noch kleine Flügel trug, wodurch er dem europäischen Knucker ähnelt. Der Drache spielt eine große Rolle in der darstellenden Kunst Chinas: Es gibt Skulpturen aus Granit, Holz oder Jade, Tuschezeichnungen, Lackarbeiten, Stickerei, Porzellan- und Keramikfiguren. Drachenmythen und Rituale sind auch schriftlich überliefert: bereits das I Ging-Buch aus dem 11. Jh. v. Chr. erwähnt den Drachen, und die Frühlings- und Herbstannalen schildern Drachenzeremonien, die Regen herbeirufen sollten. Auf die Prä-Han-Zeit geht das Drachenbootfest in seiner heutigen Form zurück. Drachentänze und Prozessionen gehören auch zum chinesischen Neujahrsfest und zum Laternenfest. Die chinesische Medizin kennt Rezepte aus Drachenknochen, -zähnen oder Drachenspeichel; Ausgangsstoffe dafür sind zum Beispiel Fossilien von Sauriern oder Walddrachen oder Reptilienhäute. Seit der Song-Dynastie (10. Jh. n. Chr.) übernahm der Buddhismus den chinesischen Drachen als Gottheit und der Kult des Drachen verbreitete sich im gesamten ostasiatischen Raum. Der thailändische Mang-gon, die Drachenkulte in Vietnam, Korea, Bhutan oder Japan haben chinesische Wurzeln, die sich mit lokalen Traditionen vermischt haben. Eine besonders starke lokale Überlieferung hat das Drachenbild in Indonesien geprägt: hier ist das Fabelwesen im Gegensatz zu China weiblich. Es beschützt die Felder zur Ertezeit vor den Mäusen, und Drachenbilder werden über der Wiege aufgehängt, um Kindern einen ruhigen Schlaf zu sichern. Amerika Mischwesen mit Schlangenanteilen sind auch den Mythologien Süd-, Mittel- und Nordamerikas nicht fremd. Manche von ihnen lassen sich auf Drachensichtungen zurückführen. Am bekanntesten ist die Amphitere oder gefiederte Schlange, eine Erscheinungsform, die beispielsweise der mesoamerikanische Gott Quezalcoatl annimmt, doch es gibt auch andere Typen. Chile kannte die Fuchs-Schlange „guruvilu“, die nordamerikanischen Indianer den Piasa und die Andenbewohner „amaro“, eine Mischung aus Schlange und einem katzenartigen Raubtier. In Nord- und Südamerika ist die doppelköpfige Schlange verbreitet; neben den beiden Köpfen – an jedem Ende einer – trägt sie zuweilen auch in der Mitte einen dritten, menschlichen Kopf. Detailuntersuchungen widmeten sich insbesondere den Göttern und Fabelwesen der Olmeken. Ein Mischwesen mit Anteilen von Kaiman, Igel, Jaguar, Mensch thumb|Ein mexikanischer Amphitere und Schlange findet sich in großer Zahl auf Steinmonumenten und Keramik, die beispielsweise in San Lorenzo Tenochtitlan, Las Bocas und Tlapacoya gefunden wurden. Eine Einordnung dieses Wesens in einen mythologischen Zusammenhang ist jedoch unmöglich, da Schriftzeugnisse fehlen. Die amerikanischen und die ostasiatischen Drachendarstellungen zeigen viele Ähnlichkeiten. Das Drachenmotiv diente daher auch als Argumentationshilfe für Versuche, transpazifische Beziehungen zwischen China und dem präkolumbianischen Amerika zu finden. Einen allgemein anerkannten Beweis dafür gibt es jedoch bis heute nicht. Islam Der arabische Drache heißt Tinnin oder Thuban, sein persischer Name ist Azhdahar. Er ist im allgemeinen Land-, oft Höhlenbewohner, und er verkörpert wie der westliche Drache das Böse. Die Bilder von Drachen in der islamischen Kultur vereinen westliche und östliche Elemente zu einem eigenständigen Stil. In ihnen ist vorislamisch-persischer, indischer, griechischer, jüdischer und chinesischer Einfluss spürbar. In der mittelalterlichen arabischen Welt ist der Drache ein verbreitetes astronomisches und astrologisches Symbol. In Schlangengestalt erscheint er bereits im Kitab Suwar al-Kawakib al-Thabita ( Buch von der Gestalt der Fixsterne, 1009–1010 n. Chr.). Der Drache wurde für Sonnen- und Mondfinsternisse sowie Kometen verantwortlich gemacht, und in der hinduistischen und islamischen Astrologie bezeichneten der Kopf und der Schwanz des Drachens den oberen und unteren Knotenpunkt des Mondes. Trotz der vorwiegend „westlichen“ Ausrichtung auf den Typ des unheilvollen Drachen zeigen islamische Bilder seit der mongolischen Expansion im 13. Jahrhundert unverkennbar chinesischen Einfluss. Der Drache, der Schwertgriffe, Bucheinbände, Teppiche und Porzellan verziert, ist eine lange, wellenförmige Kreatur mit Fühlern und Backenbart. Miniaturen in Manuskripten des 14.–17. Jh. aus Persien, Türkei und dem Mogulreich liefern zahlreiche Beispiele dieses Typs. In der islamischen Literatur überwiegt der traditionelle Drachenkampf. Viele Drachengeschichten überliefert Schāhnāme, das Buch der Könige, das um 1010 n. Chr. entstand. Als Drachentöter treten mythische Helden und historische Persönlichkeiten auf: Der legendäre Held Rostam, Großkönig Bahram Gur oder Alexander der Große. Eine der Hauptfiguren des Schāhnāme ist der mythische Drachenkönig Zahhak oder Dhohhak, der vom Helden Firaidun nach tausendjähriger Herrschaft besiegt wird. Die persischen Geschichten haben ihre Wurzeln in Mythen der Veda- und Avesta-Zeit, haben aber eine starke historische Komponente. Sie beziehen sich auf den Kampf gegen Fremdherrschaft und zeitgenössische religiöse Auseinandersetzungen. Ein ganz anderer Typus des Drachens findet sich in den Qisas ul-Anbiyia (Prophetenlegenden). Bei dem Propheten handelt es sich um Mose, und die Bestie ist sein Stab. Wird der Stab auf den Boden geworfen, verwandelt er sich in einen Drachen und hilft dem Propheten im Kampf gegen allerlei Gegner. Das Untier ist in den Qisas eine furchterregende Hilfskraft auf der richtigen Seite. Drachen in der Moderne Drachen und Saurier Als zu Beginn des 19. Jahrhunderts die neue Wissenschaft der Paläontologie die Saurier entdeckte, erhielt der Drachenmythos eine neue Facette. Bibeltreue Christen erklärten sich die fossilen Funde als Überreste vorsintflutlicher Tiere, die auf der Arche Noah keinen Platz gefunden hätten. Doch auch die tatsächliche Existenz der riesigen Ungeheuer, von denen die Bibel spricht, schien bewiesen. 1840 erschien „The book of the great sea Dragons“. Sein Autor, der Fossiliensammler Thomas Hawkins, setzte die biblischen thumb|left|Mosasaurus Meeresdrachen mit dem Ichthyosaurus und dem Plesiosaurus gleich; das Vorbild für den geflügelten Drachen fand er im Pterodaktylus. Wenn aber die Saurier lange genug überlebt haben, um als Drachen Eingang in mythische Erzählungen zu finden, dann könnten sie in der Gegenwart immer noch existieren, so der folgerichtige Schluss. Die Suche nach rezenten Riesenechsen wurde im 19. und frühen 20. Jahrhundert zum ernsthaften Geschäft, beflügelt nicht zuletzt durch den großen Erfolg von Conan Doyles Roman „The lost world“ von 1912. Carl Hagenbeck ließ in Rhodesien nach einem riesigen Tier suchen, das seine Gewährsleute als „Halb Elefant, halb Drache“ schilderten, und das er als Brontosaurus zu identifizieren glaubte. Während die Paläontologie also dazu beitrug, den Drachenglauben zu festigen und in die Moderne zu übertragen, wirkte der alte Mythos auch die umgekehrte Richtung. Die frühen Modelle und Illustrationen der Saurier, allen voran die populären Darstellungen des Briten Benjamin Waterhouse Hawkins, waren ebenso wie die heutigen auf Interpretationen der Funde angewiesen, und die traditionelle Vorstellung des Drachens ging in diese Deutungen ein. So soll Hawkins für seine Rekonstruktion eines Flugsauriers eigens den 1847 ausgegrabenen Pterodactylus Giganteus ausgewählt haben, der mit einer Flügelweite von 4,90 Metern der Drachenvorstellung nahekam. Der damals bekanntere, bereits von Georges Cuvier beschriebene Pterodactylus war dagegen kaum größer als ein Spatz. Fantasydrachen thumb|Saphira, die Heldin aus Eragon Die Figur des Drachen erlebt in der Fantasy-Kultur eine Renaissance. In Fantasyromanen und Rollenspielen, Filmen und Musicals gibt es eine Vielzahl von Drachen mit unterschiedlichen Eigenschaften. Die traditionelle Bedeutung des Drachen geht häufig verloren oder wird phantastisch durchmischt. Fantasydrachen sind nicht einheitlich „gut“ oder „böse“; eine solche Klassifizierung kann von Autor zu Autor verschieden sein. In einigen Rollenspielen – beispielsweise Dungeons and Dragons – nehmen Drachen beide Seiten ein. In anderen – wie Gothic II – muss man die Drachen töten, um die Welt zu retten oder ein Unglück abzuwenden. Gemeinsam haben Drachen in der Fantasy-Kultur meistens Eigenschaften wie Echsenähnlichkeit, Flugfähigkeit, Feueratem oder ähnliche Fähigkeiten, Größe, Intelligenz und magische Begabung. Grundsätzlich sind sie mit etwas Magischem verbunden, einer Aufgabe oder einer Geschichte, und oft verfügen sie über Weisheit. Die düstere Ästhetik der Fantasybilder enthält auch ein Element der Faszination: Fantasydrachen sind gleichzeitig schrecklich und schön, edel und furchterregend. Auffallend ist, dass in den meisten Spielen der Drache zu bekämpfen oder zu finden ist, aber selten, wie in Spyro, selbst zu spielen. Als neueres Element zu den überlieferten Bedeutungsmöglichkeiten des Drachen tritt der „freundliche Drache“ auf. Dabei werden Drachen als Stilmittel genutzt, um den guten Kern im Bösen oder äußerlich Gewaltigen darzustellen; Beispiele hierfür sind etwa Eragon oder Dragonheart. Auch in H. P. Lovecrafts "Cthulhu-Mythos" tauchen drachenartige Ausserirdische in Form der mysteriösen Byakhee und Shantaks auf. Letztere werden hier als Ursprung des Drachenmythos angesehen. Kinderdrachen Endgültig in sein Gegenteil verkehrt wird das Drachensymbol in modernen Kinderbüchern: Hier ist der Drache ein niedliches, freundliches und zahmes Wesen. Den Anfang machte bereits der britische Schriftsteller Kenneth Grahame mit seinem Werk Der Drache, der nicht kämpfen wollte von 1898, einem Antikriegsbuch, das alte Feindbilder aufbrechen und der positiven Einstellung zu Krieg und Gewalt etwas entgegensetzen wollte. In deutschsprachiger Kinderliteratur wurde die Figur erst nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg populär. Einer der Vorreiter der Drachenwelle war Michael Ende: In seiner Jim Knopf-Reihe von 1960–62 tritt der hilfsbereite Halbdrache Nepomuk noch neben stinkenden, lauten „echten“ Drachen auf. Ab den 1970ern erschienen zahllose Drachenbücher und Zeichentrickfilme. Surrealistisch wirken die anfangs degenerierten Wiener Drachen Martin und Georg in Helmut Zenkers Kinderromanen vom Drachen Martin; bekannt sind auch Peter Maffays grüner Tabaluga, der Halbdinosaurier Urmel aus dem Eis, die Drachen des Österreichers Franz Sales Sklenitzka oder der kleine Grisu, der eigentlich Feuerwehrmann werden will und doch zuweilen ungewollt seine Umgebung in Brand steckt. „Die kleinen Lerndrachen“ sind die Namensgeber einer Reihe von Lernbüchern aus dem Ernst Klett Verlag. Biologische Betrachtung thumb|Drakes Theorie Die Fähigkeit, Feuer zu speien Was die Fähigkeit der meisten Drachen angeht, Feuer zu speien, gibt es mehrere Theorien. Dr. Drake glaubt, jeder Drache trägt in seinem Maul je ein Stück Eisen und Feuerstein, die er aneinander reibt, um Funken zu erzeugen. Diese entzünden ein Gift, das der Drache aus einer Drüse am Oberkiefer versprüht. Die zweite gängige Theorie besagt, dass Drachen bestimmte Gase in einer so genannten Flugblase sammeln. Dies würde erklären, warum Drachen trotz ihrer Größe flugfähig sind. Die Gase können auch durch das Maul ausgestoßen werden, wobei das Platin, das Drachen gerne kauen, als Katalysator dient, wenn Wasserstoff (entsteht aus Salzsäure im Magen und Kalzium aus den Knochen) und Sauerstoff (aus der Luft) miteinander reagieren. Die Formel dafür lautet: O2 + 2H2 -Pt-> 2H2O Möglicherweise enthält die Flugblase auch Methan, das der Drache durch ein elektrisches Organ zündet. Dazu wären jedoch Temperaturen von 600 °C nötig. Das Gas entsteht bei der Verdauung. Die Chemikalien, die den Drachen zum Feuerspeien befähigen lösen leider sein Skelett nach dem Tod relativ schnell auf, weshalb Drachenknochen selten sind. Eine vierte Theorie fand ich im "Buch der Ungeheuer". Hier wird beschrieben, dass Drachen Phosphorhaltiges Gestein fressen, wobei im Magen das Phosphor und andere Gase frei werden, die sich bei Luftkontakt entzünden. Auch bei dieser Möglichkeit könnte es eine Flugblase geben. Die Flugfähigkeit thumb|Ein europäischer Drache im FlugManche Leute behaupten, es wäre unmöglich, dass ein Wirbeltier (gemeint sind westliche Drachen) sechs Gliedmaßen besitzen könne. Deshalb bezweifeln sie die Existenz von Drachen. Der europäische Drache ist jedoch der beste Gegenbeweis. Doch warum hat er sechs Gliedmaßen? Und kann so ein großes Tier überhaupt fliegen? thumb|left|Der erste flugfähige Drache könnte dem Hai Riyo ähnlich gesehen haben. Die erste Frage ist noch nicht ganz geklärt. Heute nimmt man jedoch allgemein an, dass Drachen von den Dinosauriern abstammen. Und ein Dinosaurier (wahrscheinlich ein kleiner Theropode), der fliegen kann, hat einen Vorteil gegenüber seinen Artgenossen. Laut Darwins Evolutionstheorie wird dieser Theropode also überleben und eine neue Art bilden. Eine kleine Mutation bringt dem Tier also einen entscheidenden Vorteil. Und im Gegensatz zu den damals erfolgreichen Flugsauriern ist ein Tier mit sechs Gliedmaßen nicht mal in seiner Fortbewegung zu Fuß eingeschränkt. Die Frage, wie ein Tier, das so groß ist wie die meisten Drachen, überhapt fliegen kann, ist nicht so einfach zu erklären, da hier viele Faktoren zusammenarbeiten. Zum einen besitzt ein Drache, genau wie ein Vogel, sehr kräftige Brustmuskeln (Das ist auch der Grund, warum Wyvern keine Vorderbeine besitzen. So können noch größere, kräftigere Brustmuskeln entstehen, um die Körper des Größten aller Flugdrachen in die Lüfte zu erheben.) Doch das reicht noch lange nicht. Der Drache ist noch immer zu schwer. Also sind auch seine Knochen hohl und mit Gas gefüllt, welches ihm Auftrieb verschafft. Um das Gewicht noch weiter zu reduzieren, besitzt der Drache eine Flugblase, ähnlich einer zweiten Lunge, in der sich Gas sammelt (siehe oben). Mithilfe dieser Blase reicht der Auftrieb sogar für ein so großes Tier wie den Drachen, um sich in die Luft zu erheben. Drachenknochen thumb|Schädel eines chinesischen LungDrachenknochen sind, um die Flugfähigkeit zu gewährleisten, hohl und mit Gas gefüllt welches leichter ist als Luft. Durch die Flügel, die wie die Vorderbeine an den Schulterblättern anliegen, ist das Skelett des westlichen Drachen einzigartig im Tierreich. Leider lösen die Chemikalien, die den Drachen zum Feuerspeien befähigen, nach dem Tod die Knochen auf. Dies ist wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum nie Drachenknochen und -fossilien gefunden wurden. Die Knochen können jedoch einem soeben gestorbenen Drachen entnommen werden, da sie einen leichten und dennoch stabilen Werkstoff abgeben. Die Krallen und Hörner wurden früher zu Waffen verarbeitet. In China gelten Drachenknochen als Heilmittel, jedoch werden oft Fossilien, Knochen, Zähne und Hörner anderer Tiere als Drachenknochen verkauft, da echte Drachenknochen selten sind. Fossilien von Drachen Es wurden noch nie Drachenfossilien gefunden, doch diese Fälschungen zeigen, wie sie aussehen könnten. Fossil.jpg Fossil2.jpg Fossil3.jpg Evolution der Drachen Aufgrund des oben erklärten Mangels an Fossilien liegt die Evolution der Drachen noch im Dunkeln. Die verbreitetste Theorie ist jedoch die, dass Drachen von den Dinosauriern abstammen. Dafür spricht als erstes die äusserliche Ähnlichkeit zu den Raubsauriern. Ein weiteres Indiz ist die Warmblütigkeit der Drachen. Wären Drachen nicht warmblütig, könnten sie nicht an so kalten Orten wie den Polen (Frostdrache) oder in Gebirgen (Europäischer Drache, Lung, Tibetischer Drache) überleben. Auch von den Theropoden (Raubsauriern) vermutet man, dass sie warmblütig waren, da ihre Knochenstruktur der der Säugetiere und Vögel ähnelt. Ausserdem hat es sicher auch Dinosaurier gegeben, die in kalten Gebieten lebten, ansonsten hätten sich dort wohl wesentlich früher große Säugetiere entwickelt. Möglicherweise haben sich schlangenartige Drachen auch aus Schlangen entwickelt. Dann wären sie mit den saurierartigen Drachen-Spezies nur entfernt verwandt. Eine weitere Theorie besagt, dass Drachen sich aus Flugechsen wie dem Coelurosauravus oder dem Icarosaurus entwickelt haben. Demnach wären die Knochenstäbe, die die Flughäute dieser Echsen spannen, zu echten Flügeln geworden. In jedem Fall scheint sich das Feuerspeien noch vor den Flügeln entwickelt zu haben, da noch nie ein Fossil eines geflügelten Drachen gefunden wurde. Fortpflanzung Hauptartikel: Brut und Aufzucht Das Drachenei thumb|left|Ein Frostdrachen-Junges schlüpftDracheneier sind wie die Eier aller Reptilien und Vögel von einer Kalkschale umgeben. Diese ist wie bei Vögeln hart, nicht lederartig wie bei anderen Reptilien. Die Färbung und Größe sind je nach Art unterschiedlich. Da Drachen in Gegenwart ihrer Eier und Jungen sehr aggressiv sind, konnte das Brutverhalten nur selten beobachtet werden. Scheinbar bläßt das Weibchen regelmäßig eine Flamme auf das Gelege, um die Eier zu wärmen. Die Angaben über die Brutzeit gehen von einigen Monaten über drei Jahre (Dr. Drake) bis 300 (chinesische Mythologie) oder sogar 1000 Jahre. Letzteres klingt natürlich sehr unwahrscheinlich. Während seiner Zeit im Ei entwickelt das Junge einen Eizahn, ein kleines Horn, das ihm hilft, die Schale zu durchbrechen. Dies ist wichtig, da Dracheneier oftmals sehr dicke Schalen besitzen. Aufzucht der Jungtiere Eine weitere Parallele zu den Vögeln findet sich in der Aufzucht der Jungtiere. Die Jungen werden im Drachenhorst von ihrer Mutter bzw. ihrem Vater mit Nahrung versorgt, während der andere Elternteil den Horst bewacht. Wenn das Junge alt genug ist, verlässt der Vater den Horst, während das Junge bei der Mutter bleibt, die ihm Jagen und Fliegen lernt. Sobald es dies beherrscht, verlässt es das Revier der Mutter und sucht sich einen eigenen Hort. Ernährung thumb|Ein Wyvern hat ein Karkadann erbeutetAlle Drachen sind Fleischfresser, die sich von Tieren ernähren, die kleiner als sie selbst sind (mit Ausnahme mancher Wyvern, die sich von Elefanten ernhähren und Frostdrachen, die nicht einmal vor Orcas halt machen). Die fliegenden Arten stürzen sich dabei, ähnlich wie Adler oder andere Greifvögel auf ihre Beute und heben sie in die Luft. Manche töten die Beute, in dem sie sie fallen lassen, manche töten sie noch am Boden oder erst im Drachenhorst. Manche Arten fischen auch, indem sie am Ufer auf einen Fisch warten und dann blitzschnell zuschnappen. Wenn Drachen Menschen oder Nutztiere erbeuten, handeln sie sich oft den Zorn von Menschen ein. thumb|left|LeckerMarco Polo berichtete, dass Drachen Äpfel hassen, jedoch Salat lieben. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass sich Drachen auch von Pflanzen ernähren, dies jedoch wahrscheinlich nur als Zwischenmahlzeit oder in Zeiten der Nahrungsknappheit. Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Drachenforschung